With the extensive application of surveillance television, there is an increasing demand on time and range of surveillance, such as the ability of surveillance day and night with protection from the weather and the need for larger scale surveillance to reduce the limitation of surveillance space. However, the currently used surveillance televisions cannot satisfy the requirements, and there is an urgent need to upgrade them. The function upgrading of surveillance device mainly depends on the improvement of the lens assembly for surveillance.